gen90sgamefaqsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pr0phetZero
Pr0phetZero is a troll on Gen 90s History Pr0phetZero showed up on Gen 90s in late 2012, and made his first post about some of his political beliefs (most notably being a member of PETA) and asked how he would fit in with the rest of the people on the board. --- An anonymous person's perspective: He never truly trolled, but rather was very rude and blatant. While his points were often true, they were also often uncalled for. The only time he was anything close to trolling were his comments on his beliefs. These beliefs were obviously aimed at annoying people, and it worked. Very much so. --- He went on to become a massive troll, mainly bashing people for not being as rich as him, or for eating animals. Later on, he was caught by Joe and Renan lying about not eating meat and then later on liking Dragon Ball Z. He also went on to repeatedly attack Riolurules13 for being depressed, along with a few other people. He was warned because of his actions on November 12th, 2012. He quickly returned after being unwarned, then continued to be an ass until he was placed on Purgatory December 4th, 2012. He returned from Purgatory on December 18th, 2012, and continued being an ass. On the next day, someone named Playstation_007 posted a link to the social board Prophet likes to visit (Wind Waker social board) and told everyone to go troll him on there. Prophet said that 007 is upset because he would not let him join a facebook group, and that he is pretending to have a mental illness to excuse his trolling. He is currently viewed as a troll and a "replacement for Rev" by most people. It is unknown if he is being serious, or if he is trying to troll people. Numerous jokes about eating animals have been directed at him, much like Rev and his snake. His gloating about how much money he has and how he never had to work because his parents are rich was also bashed a lot. He has also been given the nickname "PETAZero". Joe also likes to call him "ProphetDouchebag". Notable Quotes owned.png|Owned BPbFA.png|The proof 45z4V.png|Caught again! *"I don't eat meat, voted for Romney, am not pro life, and believe Guns should be banned. These are my beliefs and actions. By not pro life I mean I am okay with abortions since women are in control of what they chose to come out of them. Guns only invoke fear and death and should be banned in my opinion. I believe meat is a cruel thing to eat because of the animals and how meat is over all bad for your body as it has a difficult time breaking down the meat. Fruits, vegetables, nuts, and other health foods are better for you. I only drink water. I work out daily which does produce results. I work full time with peta because my goal in life is to protect the violence and consumption of animals. Will I fit in here knowing who I am?" *"I am so not the terrible one. I don't kill defenseless animals for fun and then butcher them for food when they are not even good for my body to digest. It disgusts me when I see people in supermarkets not thinking about this when they buy their meat just because it doesn't have eyes and other noticeable body parts. Sometimes I have to approach them and teach them how to live a better life." *"My group is picketing some football game today Too many people have these parties where they cook meat as a social acceptance and we have to make them see how wrong it is. We are also picketing the foods being over priced and not healthy enough. Instead of burgers they could be serving an alternate like Boca or tofu. We bought tickets and plan on going to our vehicles to grab our signs soon." *"Raised with rich parents who gave me anything I wanted. Decided when I was older that their is a lot of knowledge out there about our bodies we never learned in private school. Discovered peta, got a masters in nutrition and currently continuing my education. Parents send me a good sum of money every month to support me in my dreams of making the world a better place. I work out daily, lived the party life and still love being a bachelor. I've never felt better about my body. Life is amazing when you are doing the world a favor." *"You're either disturbed or have no idea what it's like to have money to enjoy life. Rich life is superior in all ways." (In response to a post about him driving a sports car, and about how he is spoiled for getting money from his parents) *"Actually I'm pretty happy with my SRT Viper VX 2012. Prius is for the middle class. I've got 2 other cars also. Always need a truck and another sports car handy depending on the mood. I have no reason or desire to work for money when it will always be there. My parents provide the cash and when they leave this earth I will inherent it. I'm set for life." *"Graduated when I was thinking 16. It sucks having to work hard to earn cash. I happen to be gifted with talent and riches. I sense jealousy ever time I brag about my wealth. There is no point in working when you have the chance to live comfortably with no worries. PETA is just a company I work for. I support it right now. In 5 years I may get into politics who knows?" *"I find it hilarious. Do you expect me to say no mom and dad please don't give me money even though it means I could have a wonderful life traveling the world, 10/10 women, go to just about any college I want, buy anything I want, experience life to its fullest since the world revolves around money? Hell NO LOL! I'd so rather work for 20 years until retirement just to be able to afford a family and house and know I was never able to do all the things I wanted or could have done righhht. Guys there is no way I would do something too hard when I have the resources to avoid them." *Well your success does determine your importance in this world. I was born into success therefore I am better. *"I sense a lot of hate and jealousy here. It went from lecturing me about being lazy to now wanting proof all I'm saying is true lol. You guys wish you were me so much you turned it into disbelief! If I wanted it could buy your acceptance." *"I decided to not vote anymore. Votes don't matter and no matter what I will always be rich." *"If you're 18-20 you missed the mark for being a 90s kid. You have to be 22 or older." (Directed at Cecilia for a topic she made about depression) *"Big fat mother f****** LOL. Not only is it a board of 00s kids but now it's full of kids who think they understand how to help someone who is emo and just going through a rough teenage life. I got news for you little girl. It's probably just puberty bringing out all those hormones in a negative way. So stop being a baby and do something about your life. Your just a kid." and "I'm never wrong. It's not the end of the world. You're just a kid. You're just another stereotypical emotional teen who is not the most popular girl in school who craves attention. Wear more positive make up, exercise, join a sport, make friends, buy similar clothing to the other girls, and just get out more around positive people. If your mom is a professional then she should be the one person who will understand you the most. People here who want to help you just have this secret fantasy of getting laid by an online girl and even though it won't happen, the thought of it makes them feel better about themselves. You're not going to find help from your peers or an online community of people who either just started college or have not even gone. Your the problem with kids in this world. You're not a charity casee. you're just a girl seeking attention. You think blogging here will help? No it makes you feel better but you will still do what you want. So go do positive things and better yourself." *"Nope was a rich kid growing up lol. Was always popular cause I played sports and my parents could buy me all the coolest cloths and toys. Parties were always amazing at my crib. People loved me cause I treated them nice and they envied me. I had a tiny weight problem in jr high for my first 2 years then I joined sports, worked out, and ate healthier. It's very easy to not be an emo teen." * "The maid was originally for my parents house. They just added an extra shift to her schedule for my house. Yes its called a crib because that's what the cool people call it. Poor people have trailers and 2 bedroom homes that they just call their house. Nothing special just like them. To the other poster- If I wanted I could have my ass wiped with $100 bills but the paper would be too rough and I'd rather tease poor people with them on a fishing hook/pole." *'"I had the Wii U + All Launch Games and Accessories Bought for ME tonight!' Oh yes I have it all. Probably won't even play half of them. It was the Deluxe version." *'"So who wants to join me?' We are establishing a kingdom here as I can tell. A Great Prophet has emerged to show people the path to righteousness and pronounces his step into ruling the 90s Kingdom.Since I have the most wealth I declare myself as King Prophet. Who would like to join my Kingdom? You don't have to be a Queen, Joker or any of that stuff. You can call yourself the Pokemon Master of the Kingdom for all I care lol." *"Aw man Bono is staying at my hotel. Tonight is going to be a wicked party. He's good friends with my dad." *"Why would I care about working with children? I have a lot of money and guess what lady, MONEY CAN BUY HAPPINESS so if I had a kid it would be easy." *'These kids are real needy.' I'm happy I'm doing good things to help their village but I always have to carry a bottle of hand sanitizer with me and sometimes wear a mask over my mouth because they are so....different. These next 2 weeks are going to be a blast! *"I just can't stand old people most of the time. They think just because they've been on this earth longer than me that they deserve to be worshiped and that I should go out of my way for them LOL. Umm NO if you're an a****** then I will give no s**** about you. We've got the really nice and sweet ones but there are so many bad ones out there. Its like dude I make more money than you and have more money than you've had in your life time. Earlier I wished an old guy luck by saying, "break a hip for me" because I thought it would be appropriate since he's old and it relates to him instead of saying, "break a leg" but noooo he had to get pissy so I stormed off and got a massage." *"Quit PETA! I decided to add some meat so I can build more muscle. Ladies love dat." (Bolded parts are titles of topics) Category:Users Category:Trolls